Death Giver
by tortuousworld
Summary: Harry realizes just how many times the light has mistreated him and betrayed him. This features a dark Harry Potter seeking revenged against everyone that has wronged him in the past. There will be little to no romance in this. Oh and this is my first story so be a little nicer.
1. Preface

**Preface **

"We all know why we are here today," Voldemort spoke. Despite the fact he was sitting, he was tall and intimidating on his throne. His sharp cold eyes roamed the room, making his followers cower further into the ground and hope that his eyes never rested on their forms. "We are here to save the Wizarding World's culture from the disgusting and unnatural mudbloods that wish to strut in and change everything. To change all the customs we've had since before the middle ages!" He paused to let his voice echo around the dark chamber. "We are here every day to try to exterminate the pests and the light that is aiding them. However, today is a special occasion." Everyone kneeling, with the exception of the majority of the inner circle, shuddered at his smirk. The temperature seemed to drop with the Dark Lord's happiness. Bellatrix gave a short excited yelp followed by a mad childish giggle. "Calm Bellatrix, I have not yet explained the occasion." His thin smirk became wider.

Severus Snape observed with curious yet cautious eyes. He could tell that whatever caused his lord not to punish Bellatrix for her outburst is big, and will most likely be troublesome for the order. The Dark Lord had little tolerance for disrespect of any kind; if someone were to simply cough they would be subjected to a very painful Cruciatus. Snape inwardly sneered at Bellatrix, he wondered how it is possible that the mentally impaired women is a part of the inner circle. Oh yes, she is cruel and enjoys giving a good torture session and will do anything for the Dark Lord, but her devotion to the cause is a borderline obsession, an obsession that is intertwined with insanity. She cannot plan appropriately, and cannot restrain herself from torturing her fellow death eaters, even in the middle of a mission.

"My lord," Bellatrix said daringly, "What is the occasion?" Many, including Snape, were silently astounded by her actions.

"Crucio," Voldemort lazily lifted his wand in her direction. Instead of screaming, Bellatrix just scrunched up and giggled with grunts interrupting every once in a while for the duration of the two minutes of torture. "As I was saying," His eyes narrowed as if daring anyone else to interrupt," The occasion is that we have gained a very powerful ally. With him on our side the mudbloods will be eliminated by the end of the year. I would like to present Mordatorem." A twisted smile graced the lips of the dark lord. All within seeing range shivered at the sight. The loud creak of the metal double doors opening became present in the echoey chamber. Many heads turned towards the noise to catch a glimpse of the ally that has Voldemort convinced that the war against the light is already won. What they found standing at the entrance was mind boggling. Standing in the shadow of the doors was what appeared to be a mere school boy dressed in Hogwarts robes. Hushed whispers and confusion circled around the room. "Silence," Commanded Voldemort. Snape sucked in a breath as the figure stepped into the dim light. He had obviously breathed in to many potion fumes. It just isn't possible that he would be here without being half dead and bound.

"Welcome my friend," Voldemort's red eyes seemed to brighten in glee. Snape fully joined the dark in that moment after seeing the guest smile in pleasure. _The light is doomed,_ he thought, as The Boy Who Lived made his way to the center of the chamber.


	2. Chapter One

**Sorry about the very long wait. I am forgetful when it comes to posting. **

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter was quite sick of it all, the abusive relatives he could deal with and has been dealing with, but his friends and godfather ignoring him however, an entirely different matter. The only reason he could keep dealing with Vernon's purple face, Dudley's beatings, and Petunia's constant screeching was because he received letters that made him look forward to something; going to Hogwarts. This summer though, they all sent letters stating that they cannot contact him because he was in danger of knowing too much. He was the Boy Who Lived; he had gone up against Voldemort four times so far. He was the one that watched Voldemort's resurrection, why can he not know anything about what Dumbledore was doing? Why do Ron and Hermione do? It made no sense at all.

Though what really made him angry was Dumbledore's dismissal of his pleas not to send him back to the Dursleys for the fourth time. "Harry my boy," Dumbledore had stopped sucking on his lemon drop for a second to address Harry, who was sitting patiently on the other side of his desk," I'm sure what you are telling me is an exaggeration. The Dursleys love you. You are Lily's child, how could they not?" He had said the same thing last year, the year before and so on. No matter how many bruises he showed, how many scars, or how many people he told, he was completely ignored. He was sick of being ignored, sick of people only realizing he existed when something bad was happening, and tired of being kept in the dark. He made himself take deep breaths to calm his anger. He knew he would never tell anyone of his displeasures. It would not fit his Boy Who Lived image. He was the Wizarding World's symbol of freedom and hope, he couldn't be thinking something like that. He was supposed to be there for them if something wrong happens. He shouldn't be complaining, after all, the Wizarding World gave him an escape from the Dursley's, and will give him a promising future. He shouldn't be mad at Dumbledore, he would never do anything horrible, he most likely had a very good reason for sending him to the Dursley's and not giving him information. Yes, Harry assured himself, Dumbledore is the leader of the light. Harry calmed himself completely by imagining Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

"BOY!," Harry winced at the pitch of his aunt's voice," Get down here and make breakfast!" He quickly jogs out of his bedroom and sprints down the stairs towards the kitchen. "Petunia have you heard?" Harry listens closely while attending to the Dursleys' meals," I have been privileged with the American business trip," Vernon wears a smug happy grin while telling the news.

"Daddy have you really?!" Dudley's face flushes with excitement, though in Harry's opinion he looked like he was having trouble going to the bathroom. "We get to come with you right?" Dudley's round face contorted into a puppy dog face. To everyone except the Dursleys his begging face wouldn't have worked.

"Yes of course!" assured Vernon.

"Oh that is simply wonderful!" screeched Petunia," I can't wait to tell the girls during tea." Her smile faltered for a moment. "But what about the boy?" Harry paused while making the plates. Of course he already knew he wasn't coming along but there was still the issue of where he was going to go. He doubted that they would leave him to roam the house alone so he had a feeling his old cupboard was about to be put back into use.

"We can get Figg to watch him or something, he won't be an issue." Petunia nodded in consent. " We are leaving tomorrow and staying for a week so we should start packing today," said Vernon. "BOY! I DO NOT LET YOU LIVE HERE AND PROVIDE FOR YOU JUST SO YOU CAN LAZE AROUND ALL DAY!" Harry quickly went back to loading plates with food.

"Yes uncle, sorry," Harry apologized.

"But Daddy," Duddley whined," I am going to Pier's house today. We are supposed to be talking about next school semester." Harry knew full well that Dudley was going to do nothing of the sort. It amazed him how blind his aunt and uncle were.

"Oh of course dear," Answered Petunia," I'll pack for you. You can go after breakfast."

The group of wizards hiding in the house across the street watched as the skinny boy in baggy clothing with the lightning bolt scar smiled when the Dursleys' car left the driveway. They couldn't believe that he was the Boy Who Lived. He looked pathetic and weak. Many of the wizards who met him wondered if they were getting paid enough to put up with him even though they had discussed the matter together and decided the pay was better than nothing. Once the leader of the group is positive that all muggles in the proximity are preoccupied he files the group outside to collect Harry Potter.


End file.
